Lyckham: from Beginning to End
by RavioliRavioli
Summary: My take on how Lydia and Wickham's relationship blossomed and how it collapsed. Multi-chaptered. Based on the LBD and LydiaBennet videos. It's unfinished and I don't feel like finishing it right now. I lost interest/motivation. I'll come back to it one day, though!
1. Chapter 1

So this is going to be my take on Lydia's arc in LBD. Since her arc is finishing up, I thought I'd make up my own story of what happened with her and Wickham; based on her and Lizzie's videos. This will be mainly Lydia's POV. I don't know where I'm going to go with this but it definitely is going to lead up to Episode 88 of LBD and I may or may not follow what happens afterwards, depending on whether I like it or not.

Author's Note: The bold print is present Lydia, after Ep. 88. Italics are her thoughts. I hope it's not too confusing. Let me know so I can fix it for the next chapter!_  
_

* * *

**Relief and disbelief flooded Lydia's body as she refreshed the website's page and found an error message. ****_"What's going on?"_****, she thought to herself. After about 5 minutes of refreshing the page in 30 second intervals, she began to feel hope. She started to think of possible reasons why the website was no longer active- the main one being that George had taken it down; that he'd finally realized he was hurting her and wanted to come back. But she knew there was an extremely slim chance that this was true. She told herself she wouldn't worry about how it had gotten taken down, that she would just revel in the fact that it was gone.**

**As she refreshed the page one last time before going downstairs to share the news, Lydia began to reminisce about her George. How had she gotten in this position in life? ****_"A leaked sex tape? Really, Lydia?"_****, she thought to herself again, like she had been doing for almost two weeks now.**

It all started with that fight between Lizzie and herself. She had been so happy celebrating her birthday week and was begging Lizzie to change so they could head out to Carter's (again). Lydia had been partying hard for the past 3 nights and tonight seemed just as promising. Making out with hot guys at Carter's, dancing with said hot guys on the dance floor and sometimes in other less appropriate areas. "Dance Party on Table 5!" she screamed one night, and then proceeded to dance seductively for a random hot guy whose table she climbed on. The guy wasn't complaining. However, Lizzie, judging that Lydia's blood alcohol must be through the roof, took it upon herself to get her baby sister down and drive her home.

The next day, she woke up at around 6pm and commenced her "going out" routine. She walked in, and Lizzie offered her a birthday present (Finally!). The first gift was from both Lizzie and Jane. It was a beautiful necklace. **She played with it and smiled as she remembered how glad she was her sisters had actually picked out something really nice just for her. She remembered how often she would wear the necklace while with George because she missed them so much.**

The next present ruined everything. She excitedly opened Lizzie's present, expecting something super awesome like the necklace, or at least something less offensive than 'Where Did I Park My Car?: A Party Girl's Guide to Becoming A Successful Adult'. She honestly thought it was a joke. Her sister couldn't have been serious. But no. As she laughed, Lizzie said "It's not a joke gift", with a serious expression. Lizzie began her usual rant about being responsible, and blah blah blah, until Lydia heard the word 'energetic'. Darcy used that word to insult Lydia. That sparked a chain of negative thoughts in her brain. She started thinking (and stating aloud) things that Lizzie probably thought about her. If Lizzie agreed with those snobs on one idea then she most likely agreed with them on all the other stuff.

And then Lizzie implied that she should change the way she is, so that people won't see her in the way _they_ saw her. This was the straw that broke the camel's back. **Lydia sat there on her bed remembering how angry she had been.** She snapped on Lizzie. She began firing question after question; inquiring about whether her other flawed family members also received books on how to better themselves. She was livid because she felt betrayed. Lizzie was siding with snooty Mr. Darcy and that fake ass Caroline, whose brother turned out to be just as fake.

She stormed out of the room. She was so angry and felt she needed a couple drinks to cool off. So she left to Carter's on her own. She got wasted and didn't remember what happened that night. However, she still felt the hurt from Lizzie's words. The booze didn't erase that. So she tried again that night. Still there. Lizzie tried to act normal, as if she didn't straight-up insult Lydia, but Lydia wasn't having it. _"I'm 21 now. I can't keep letting Lizzie insult me like that. I don't need to change. I'm just as good as she is." _The reason why those words hit Lydia so hard, is that she been feeling insecure and worthless ever since she could remember. She wasn't great at school like Lizzie and Jane. She didn't share a bond with anyone like Lizzie and Jane did with each other. Mary kind of, but Mary is only her cousin; and she has her own life. She found that people liked her more when she was loud and 'fun', so she strived to make that her image.

A couple days after the birthday meltdown, Lizzie called Lydia into her room to help with a video. Lydia was sassy and sarcastic. She was not gonna let Lizzie get off the hook that easily. She stormed out again, not understanding why Lizzie couldn't just apologize._ "Who the hell does she think she is? The queen of England? Ughhhh."_ She flopped down on her bed angrily and leered at the ceiling.

Lydia was so frustrated the day before, that she proceeded to upload her own video about how Lizzie should improve herself. One of the suggestions was "Get a boyfriend! Ones that leave town immediately and start shacking up with other girls don't count."** It hurt her to think about it. How could she have been so dumb? She fell in love with her sister's ex; a man whom she had previously dismissed as a douche for ditching Lizzie.**

After a few minutes, Lydia heard Lizzie scream for her. She grunted and got up from her bed. She took her sweet time getting to Lizzie's room. Apparently, Lizzie had just watched the video Lydia posted yesterday. Lydia's rage surfaced after Lizzie called her video stupid. She just got angrier and angrier at the lack of consideration her older sister was displaying toward her. Lydia stated she was going to Vegas for New Year's and before Lizzie could finish interrupting her to forbid her from going, Lydia yelled "Oh yes I am!" with such conviction that Lizzie stayed quiet. Then Lydia forbade Lizzie from watching her videos ever again to which Lizzie agreed. Lydia insulted Lizzie once more before exiting the room. _"I'll show her. I'll show everyone. I'm heading to Vegas and I'm gonna have an epic adventure and no one can stop me._" , she thought to herself after returning to her bedroom. Little did she know she would be reintroduced to the man who was causing her and her family all this pain right now.

* * *

After Christmas Day, Lydia packed her bags with lots of sequined, sparkly clothing. Short shorts, short skirts and plenty of high heels were stuffed into her bag. She dragged it downstairs and waved good bye to everyone. She hugged her mom and said "Thanks for letting me go, mom! I'm gonna have so much fun!". Her mother smiled and said with her southern accent, "Alright now, dear. Don't forget to bring home a rich husband. Hmmm?". Lydia laughed and left the house. She threw the bag in the back seat of her car and started driving towards the highway. "VEGAS HERE I COME!", she screamed as she blasted Ke$ha on Top 40 Radio.

She left home after noon, so at around 7-ish California time, she was in Vegas! She pulled over because she was tired from driving for so long and was super excited to record her YouTube video. She wanted to show off and prove that she could do whatever she wanted. She made that very clear in her video. After texting her friends, who claimed to be on their way, Lydia checked in at her motel and got ready to go out. She ate something (not too much though; she wanted to get buzzed quickly), and was out the door and on the hunt for a great party scene. She found all the lights so invigorating and she hopped into the club with the loudest music. She proudly showed the bouncer her ID. She is 21 baby! She made her way to the bar and about an hour later she was on the dance floor dancing with not one, but two guys. One was hot and the other… not so much but she was enjoying herself way too much to kick him to the curb.

She woke up the next morning ecstatic. She is finally in a place where she's doing what she wants, where she wants and nobody is judging her and telling her she's not good enough. New Year's was only a couple days away now and she was hoping 2013 would be her year to shine. And those friends that were supposed to be hanging out with her? Yeah, they were too lame for Lydia. She wanted to have real fun with liquor and partying, not touristy stuff. She made some new friends at the clubs and got a lot of numbers.

* * *

Lydia was still really angry and hurt from what her sister said. She did lots of crazy stuff while in Vegas. She drank loads of free booze (there was always someone around to pay for her drinks), she got high off prescription drugs a couple of times, and had sex every night that she was in Vegas; sometimes protected and sometimes not. She tried to make "What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas" applicable to her trip.

The days were spent sleeping and the nights were spent partying hard. New Year's Eve rolled up and she was outside a club she hadn't visited yet. She was out with a group she had met a couple nights ago at another club. They waited inside for her because she said she needed to make a phone call. She didn't even bother to tell them about YouTube because that would mean talking about her family and she didn't want to spoil her good mood from the Xanax a dude called Matt gave her earlier. She made her video and declared she was gonna do things that would make Lizzie feel embarrassed to be her sister. Towards the end of the video, she spotted someone who would help her do just that. She spotted G-Dubs!_ "Is that G-Dubs the abtastic douche nozzle?! What is here doing here in Vegas? Last time I heard from him Lizzie said- wait Lizzie and he are no longer together. It would probably drive her nuts if I messed around with her ex-bf… Hmmm…"_.

She went inside the club and met up with her group. After debating whether or not to talk to him, she purposely bumped into him while on her way to the bar. "Hey, gorgeous, didn't mean to be in your way but I'm glad I- Lydia Bennet?!' he said, realizing half-way through his pick-up line that he was talking to Lydia. "The Ly-deee-ah! is in the house!" she replied enthusiastically. "Wow, you look great! What are you doing here in Vegas? I assumed the Bennets were more stay-at-home kind of people around the holidays…", he said suspiciously looking around for Lizzie and Jane. Lydia replied with attitude, "I'm 21! If I wanna go to Vegas for New Year's, I can!". Wickham's eyebrows shot up to his hairline and he said "Alright, alright, calm down Lydia. Damn. I just wanted to avoid your sister... We kind of just stopped talking so it would be awkward running into her." Lydia giggled a little to herself, reminded of why she ran into him in the first place. "No bigs, G-Dubs! I'm just a little worked up is all. Hey, you wanna dance? None of the guys here are my type." , she said flirtingly. "Oh so I'm your type then? Hmm?" , he said making his way towards her. "Maayybe.", she said coyly before she let Wickham kiss her on the neck repeatedly. She pulled away from him, grabbed his hand, and led him to the dance floor. They danced and drank (at Lydia's expense) until everyone started getting ready for the countdown. She and Wickham held hands as they counted down loudly, "10...9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…HAPPY NEW YEAR!". She and Wickham made out at midnight and she let him stay with her until it was time to leave Vegas. She had about two days left there and they actually got into a little bit of trouble before it was time for her to go home...

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed reading this! Next chapter I will reveal my take on that "thing" that George helped Lydia with. Remember? In Video #24, he goes "After what I did for you in Vegas?" and Lydia gets all shy.**


	2. Chapter 2

It's January 1st, 2013. Lydia wakes up and checks her phone. It's 3:04 PM, Vegas time. She has a couple of missed calls- one from her mother, one from Jane, and a text from Mary. "_I'll just respond to them later. My head is killing me!"_, she thinks as she sits up in bed. She yawns, getting out of bed and discovers she's still wearing last night's outfit. She smiles to herself. _"Last night was… fun. Bet Lizzie would be pissed. She didn't even call me to wish me a Happy New Year. Ugh. Wait till she finds out about G-Dubs."_ She walks over to the couch, and sure enough, there's George Wickham. He's knocked out. _"He's probably gonna wake up with a killer hangover, too. I should get him a couple ibuprofen and a bottle of water."_ , she thinks as she stares at him. "_His face looks so peaceful when he's asleep. He can't be all that douchey, right? I mean he doesn't even snore."_ She leaves his side and goes to the mini fridge to get him a bottle of water and then goes to her bag to pick out a couple of pills for him. She leaves them on the coffee table. She takes some pills herself, and goes into the bathroom to take a nice, warm shower.

She gets out of the shower and George is awake. "Thanks for the pills, Peach. My head feels like it's gonna explode.", George tells Lydia as she comes out of the bathroom, fully dressed and make up done. She does think George is attractive and would have already tried to have sex with him, if it weren't for the fact that he is her sister's ex. She made out with him, sure. But she still has some respect for the girl code. She smiled at him and said "I woke up pretty wrecked myself, so I figured you wouldn't be too far behind." George gets up from the couch gives her a hug and says "Happy New Year!" she laughs and says "Happy New Year to you, too!". He asks, "Do you mind if I take a quick shower?" to which Lydia replies "Duh! I'm letting you stay with me until I go home. I'm not gonna be rooming with a guy who smells." He winks and says "Thanks, Peach.", and proceeds to give a quick peck on the cheek. Lydia's heart skips a beat but she reminds herself _"He's only being nice because you're letting him stay here. Duhh."_ She grabs her bag and yells to Wickham through the bathroom door, "Yo, Wicks! I'm heading out. You have my number if you wanna meet up later!". "Alright, Lydia! I'll catch ya later!", he yells back and she heads out the door.

While in the car, she calls her mom back. "Why, Lydia! I wasn't expecting you to call back so early! Happy New Year, dear! Tell me, did you find any eligible bachelors for a New Year's Kiss?! Hmmm?!", her mother inquired. "Yes, mom. I made out with a hottie for New Year's but he's not exactly eligible for me." , she replied with a sigh. _"Mom can be so annoying, sometimes.",_ she thought to herself. "It's okay, honey. No need to worry. There's still plenty of time to find a husband in Vegas. When are you coming back? In a couple days, right? That's perfect. *mumbles something away from the phone* Honey, your father wishes you a Happy New Year and wants you to get home in one piece. Well, I've got to go. My New Year's pie is almost done and your father keeps making noise with that damn train set; my poor nerves! I'll talk to you later, sweetie. Love you!", she said all in one breath. Her mother didn't even let her get a word in. "Bye, Mom. Love you, too." She then texted Jane and Mary, not wanting to hear Jane suggest a truce with Lizzie. If Lizzie wanted a truce, she would have to ask for it herself.

* * *

Lydia went out to eat with a couple of her new 'friends' from the clubs she's been going to. It was a pretty fancy place and the only reason Lydia agreed to go was because they said it would be their treat. They had all finished eating and Lydia excused herself to go to the bathroom. When she returned, the table was empty and everyone was gone. The waiter then came with the check and asked how she would like to pay. Lydia was confused. "Wait, what do you mean? I'm not paying. My friends were going to pay. They said it was their treat!" The waiter looked Lydia up and down and said "I see." He came back a couple minutes later with the manager and they took Lydia to a back room. There, she was given an ultimatum- pay up the almost $500 bill or they call the cops. Between her debit card and her cash, she only had $312.87. They were about to call the police, when Lydia said "Wait! Please, wait! Let me call my friend to see if he can lend me the rest! Please!" The manager said "Hmmph!" and nodded. _"__**There was no way I was gonna tell my family I got duped by some random people I don't even know. How embarrassing. I had no other choice but to call George."**_**, Lydia remembered sadly. She had been double crossed and George was the only one around to help. That seemed to be the case for their whole relationship, basically. **Lydia called George and he picked up on the second ring. _"Thank God!",_ Lydia thought as she let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. "Wicks! Hey! I need a really big favor! Do you have $200 bucks I can borrow! It's totes important." , she said really fast. "Umm, sure. Lydia where are you? Are you okay?", George asked, sounding genuinely concerned. "I'm at this super swanky restaurant on the strip. You know the one with all the dolphin statues outside?... Yeah, that one. Can you please come with the money? I will deff explain later! ... Thanks so much, George! You are a life saver!"

About 15 minutes later, George showed up to the restaurant and was escorted to the back room where Lydia was being held. He asked what was going on and the manager explained, while Lydia looked so embarrassed, with her face down and hands crossed in the corner. She resembled a little kid that had been scolded after doing something bad. George was holding back a laugh but Lydia didn't see because she had her head down. He said, "Don't worry, sir. The bill will be paid for in full. He pulled a credit card and offered it to the manager. Lydia looked up surprised. "No, you don't have to do that. I only need about $200. And I will totes pay you back.", she pleaded. "It's no big deal, Lydia. You let me stay with you and I'm sure you would have done the same for me, right?' he replied with a wink. She remained speechless. Little did she know, that was a fake credit card made with stolen information. Wickham needed some type of income when he couldn't book a swimming gig, so he took up identity theft.

Lydia headed back to the motel room and was no longer in a party mood. What had happened left her drained and she felt betrayed. _"Why do people keep doing this to me? First my sister, now these people who I thought were super cool to hang with… If George hadn't been around, I would have been booked and I would have had to call my parents… ugh! Then Lizzie would have rubbed Vegas in my face… no way. They're never finding out about this…"_, Lydia thought to herself as she took a couple sleeping pills so she could fall asleep and put today behind her.

* * *

She woke up the next day, with Wicks on the couch. She decided to buy breakfast for them both. It was the least she could after he saved her yesterday. They pretty much spent the whole day together. Wickham was hung-over again and didn't feel like going anywhere so he stayed with Lydia. Lydia's last night in Vegas was the next day. She and George went out and danced, but she decided to leave early because she wanted to start driving back home around noon. "I'm gonna be a big lame-o tonight and hit the sack early, G-Dubs. I leave for home tomorrow." She yelled to him over the music in the club. "It's all good, Lydia. You should wake me before you leave tomorrow, so I can say bye!" he yelled back. Lydia grabbed his face and brought it towards hers. She kissed him on each cheek and then slowly on his mouth. He made the kiss rougher, which led to them making out on the dance floor through a rap song and a pop song. "Good night, George" she said as she walked away.

She was ready around 12:15PM the next day and had put all her stuff in her car. She came back into the motel room to say bye to Wicks. "Hey, George!", she said as she shook him gently. "Hmm?" he said. "I'm leaving now, okay? Remember to turn the key in at the counter before midnight tonight. And thank you soooo much for everything!" she whispered to him. "Sure thing, Peach. And it was no trouble. Just forget about it.", he said sleepily with his eyes still closed. She bent down to kiss him on the cheek and then left the room. She started driving towards home and she thought of how awesome he had been the whole time she was driving.

She made it home safely and found that Lizzie and Jane were both gone. Jane had gone back to work and Lizzie went to finish a project for school or something. _"Good riddance."_ It was so boring at home compared to Vegas. She went to Carter's that night. She received a text from George that night, saying he might be heading to her town next week.

The next day, Lydia decided to make a YouTube video for her viewers. She was supposed to record all her crazy shenanigans in Vegas but she forgot. She was having too much fun. While shooting her video she decided she was going to give George a call. _"Why not? Lizzie's not around anymore anyway."_ She called him up right after. "Hey, George! So you're coming to town next week?...Cool. We should totes hang out! It's so boring here compare to Vegas!... You could be in my YouTube vids… Yes I make some too, and they're way cooler than Lizzie's!… Alright cool. Text me! Bye!"

* * *

_Meanwhile, George in Vegas:_

Lydia didn't know, but after seeing Lydia in Vegas he decided to look up Lizzie's videos again. It had been a while. He looked up the videos he was in and saw that the comments that were once positive were now mostly all negative. Everyone was hating on him. Then he saw why… Darcy was in the videos. He favorited the video of Lizzie turning Darcy down and smiled to himself as he imagined Darcy watching the interactions between Lizzie and himself. He really wanted to clear up his side of the story so Lydia's vlog would do just that…And that fight between Lydia and Lizzie? That could be very useful actually…

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! I wanted to make the thing George helped Lydia with as plausible as possible. May or may not have worked out. Lol.**


	3. Chapter 3

This episode is based off of Episodes 23, 24, and 25 of Lydia's videos.

* * *

Fast forward to the next week, where Lydia is uber excited to see G-Wicks again. He texted her that he was in the area and that he'd love to hang out. He had a goal in mind: he was going to try to defend his name against the slanders that Lizzie and Darcy said against him. That was the main reason why he took Lydia up on her offer to chill.

He texted Lydia that he was outside. "Don't forget the camera, Peach ;-)", Lydia read on her phone. She excitedly ran down the stairs. She checked her hair and make-up one last time in the mirror that's in the hall and then ran out into George's arms with a big bear hug that he reciprocated. "Hey, George!", she says with a big smile from ear-to-ear. "Hey, Lydia! You look great. What have you been up to?", he replied with a big smile also. Lydia tells him all about how Lizzie and Jane are gone and that she's been really bored since school started. George lets her know he's been watching Lizzie's videos and he totally sides with Lydia on everything. Then, he suggests they start filming.

"I do these on my phone now. It's totes easier. Let's start." They begin talking to the camera and George immediately brings up Lizzie and Darcy. He admits that Darcy was half-right and that he did spend a large amount of money very quickly while in his first year of college, but that it was only because he was trying to fit and impress people."I was young and stupid and I messed up…" he says, and Lydia feels so sorry for him because she, too, is young and stupid and is making mistakes. She felt like they were on the same wavelength_. "It's like we're twins, and his Darcy is my Lizzie…",_ she thinks to herself sadly while he continues to speak.

She starts bashing Lizzie for not talking to George and getting his side of the story before making up her mind about him and he starts egging her on. He also mentions Darcy again. **Lydia sits there thinking to herself that she should have seen what he was doing. ****_"Darcy, Darcy, Darcy was all he ever talked about."_** He says Darcy never cared to hear his side of the story and Lydia says that she and her viewers care and then ends the video.

They hang out on the curb of her house a little longer and George invites Lydia out to eat. "You wanna catch a bite with me Lydia? I'm starving and I could really use your company. I don't know why, but you kind of make me feel better about myself." , he says to her while offering his hand to help her up from the curb. She immediately begins blushing and brushes off his words with "It's no big, George. We're kinda the same, y'know? And I'd deff love to go out with you. Let me just grab my bag!" , she replies with a big smile and then runs inside to grab her stuff and tell her mom she's going out to eat. She left out the fact that it was with a handsome, young man, though, for obvious reasons.

They hop into George's car and go out to some random little café about 15 minutes away from her house. They sit at a table outside. He tried to be gentlemanly and pull out her seat for her. She laughed at him and he winked at her. Lydia tried to be girly and ordered a diet coke and a chicken ceasar salad. She felt kind of shy all of a sudden. _"It's probably because of the café. I've never been here and I'm out of my element, that's all_.", she thinks to herself. George ordered a burger, fries, and a beer. "So, Lydia, how are you liking our date so far?" , he asked with a smirk. Lydia stopped chewing and her jaw dropped a little for a couple seconds. She accidentally bit her tongue as she closed her mouth and swallowed. "Date?", she repeats really quietly. "Yeah, I guess this counts as our first date. I picked you up at your house, I took you out to eat, and I'm gonna pay for our meals… Yup, I'd say that counts as a date.", he replied playfully and Lydia began to blush. He laughed and said "It's cool if you don't want to consider this a date. *Shrugs* I just thought I'd try. You're pretty cool." Lydia smiles and says "No, no, sure… Yes this date's going perfectly fine. I just didn't know you were interested…" she answered him shyly. He got the answer he was expecting and said "How could I not be? You're beautiful and smart and fun. And like you said earlier, we're kind of the same. We have a lot in common, Lydia Bennet." He proceeded to grab her free hand and kiss her wrist. "What do you say to another date tomorrow, eh? We could go to Carter's tomorrow night-" he was saying but Lydia interrupted him and said "I would love to George! Carter's with you would be totes fun!" He smiled mischievously to himself ad thought, _"I need to get laid. I'm all worked up. From what I saw in Vegas, this shouldn't take too long…". _

He stops his car in front of Lydia's house and says "Well, then. Guess I'll see you tomorrow night." He gives her a quick peck on the cheek and she turns around and gives him a quick pop kiss. She takes off her seatbelt and opens the door to go but before she could leave completely George grabs her hand and gives it a kiss. Lydia can't help herself and she leans back into the car and begins to kiss George. Her hands are on his chest and his hands are on her cheeks. He's being gentle and she's being aggressive. She sticks her tongue into his mouth and begins to explore. She hadn't kissed him since New Year's and she immediately regretted not doing so. _"He's amazing… and so sweet. Most guys would be all drooly and sloppy but he's totes perf…",_ she thinks to herself before she becomes incoherent. George's pent up sexual frustration is what snaps him out the current situation and he pulls away, breathing heavily. He knew she wouldn't be putting out right now and he couldn't handle being worked up only to be left hanging.

Lydia clears her throat, licks her lips, gets out of the car and says "See you tomorrow, George." and walks away without looking back. Her face is too red, her lips too plumped from kissing, and her hair too disheveled for her to have the guts to look back at him. Lydia was brave mainly when she is drugged up or intoxicated, so this left her a little embarrassed.

She and George went out to Carter's and played Just Dance, drank, and danced on the dance floor. Lydia was tipsy so she was loosening up and letting her newly developing feelings for George take over. She let him grope her and feel her up as they danced. He took this as a sign that he was making major progress. He didn't want to get ahead of himself and ruin his chances of "binging" one of the Bennets, so he dropped her off at home and didn't just have sex with her in bathroom like he had done so many other times with girls that weren't thinking clearly. He did make her pay, though. She slurred "Oh yea.. I'll totes foot the bill this time…" He replied with "Yea, after your Vegas situation it's only fair, right?". The little portion of her brain that was still sober enough to understand what he meant cringed in embarrassment. She quickly got out the cash needed to pay and said "Totes, Wicks… Thanks again for that…". He smirked and reminded her "Yea, can you imagine if your sisters had to go to Vegas to pick you up?" She tried to brush off his comment by saying she was going to the bathroom to freshen up before going home, but George noticed he'd struck a sentimental chord. _"Every time I mention her sisters she gets like that… Hmm…" _, he thinks to himself as he waits for her by their table so they can go.

Lydia and George hang out every day for the next 3 days. He's been slowly but surely isolating her. He wants her to be with him all the time and when she's with him she can't be on her phone. She notices this but she thinks that it's just because he wants her full attention. _"I'd be annoyed if he was tweeting and texting the whole time we were together.", _she rationalizes_.  
_

Lydia decides to make her video while she's hanging out at his apartment one day. She mentioned that her viewers were changing their minds about him, which is exactly what he wanted. She said he was only "alright" and George immediately brought up Vegas. "Only alright? After what I did for you in Vegas?", he said feigning offense. She remembered and shut down. She got all quiet and thanked him again. He didn't want to seem like a dick on camera so he said "Just kidding!", with a laugh and she snapped right out of her funk and became playful Lydia again. George said she was more open-minded than most people and that it was clear from her videos. "You watch my videos?", she asked, surprised. She knew he knew about them because he starred with her in a couple of them so far, but she had no idea he'd actually watched ALL her videos. He alluded to the video where she confessed to stealing a mother's Xanax after a baby-sitting gig and she felt super self-conscious about it. She freaked out that he would think she was like, psycho or something. But apparently he didn't. He seemed worried that people she knew would find out about it and then strategically mentioned her sisters. He told her he made up his mind about her a long time ago, implying that he's always liked her np matter what, and also that he thinks she has a crush on him. Lydia denies it with, "What? No, that is stupid! Shut up!". He asks her out on another date. _"He wants to go on a date with me again even after watching all my videos and seeing what a lame person I am when I'm not partying?", _she thinks to herself. He elaborates and says he wants to be more than just friends but Lydia has reservations because of Lizzie. He acts like he completely forgot about it. "Sorry, I forgot because we were so casual…" and he reassured her that of course Lizzie still watched her videos even though she'd agreed not to. _"Lizzie might still be watching, huh? She still hasn't called… Hmm.. This'll show her…" _she thinks right before she impulsively decides to make out with George on camera. She always wonders why she doesn't kiss him more often every time she kisses him. Then she realizes what she's done. _"I'm recording Wicks and me making out to make Lizzie jealous-" _but her thought is interrupted when George continues to make out with her. This time it's way further than any other time. They're on the couch for a good 20 minutes and right before George suggests they take the party to his room, Lydia suddenly feels super guilty and stops. "That was amazing," she says between little pop kisses, "but I've gotta go… I'm going grocery shopping with mom today… But I'll totes come back tomorrow!" . "Yea, it's cool. I'll see you tomorrow.", he says struggling to hide his frustration. He gets up from the couch and walks her to the door. He kisses her on her lips so gently that Lydia almost feels like she should sleep with him because he's been so good to her and not pushy like all the other guys. "Bye, Peach.", he says with a wink and a slap on her ass. She giggles and walks out the door.

* * *

**I'm not too happy with this chapter. Felt it was kind of mehh. Hopefully the next time will be better because I'm getting closer and closer to the scandal. **

* * *

**EDIT (4/21/2013): I have put this fic on hiatus/extended vacation. I haven't got the motivation to finish right now and I've lost interest in this plot. I will come back to it later on. *Sigh* Sorry to those of you who actually were interested. :/ I don't like to stories unfinished; it just doesn't feel right. And as a fanfic reader, I would hate to be left hanging. So one day I will finish, but right now, other fics and RL are taking priority. **


End file.
